


I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise.

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of angelsxreader's drabble thing-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise.

Horror seeped through you the second you realized there was someone else here, while you were having a nervous breakdown. You didn’t really deal with anyone else right now. You were perfectly content to just deal with your fear on your own. “Sorry, I thought I was alone…” You whispered into the dark room, not really trusting your voice not to break every second. You had your back to the room, hand on the handle of the door you just slammed shut a moment ago. 

“Y/N, it’s okay.” You knew that voice. It was Michael’s, the last person you wanted to see right now. He was always so calm and collected, nothing seemed to set him off. Lucifer, maybe, but not anymore since they were both back from the cage.

You decided to ignore him and just run, get away from him. Well, not Michael specifically, but every other human – or angelic – being. You were done. Absolutely and utterly –

“Y/N. Wait.” You were already out of the door when Michael got a hold of your arm. “You know you can tell me everything, right?” Michael’s voice was so soft and gentle and something inside of you just – broke.

Everything that went wrong, everything that worried you just spilled out. Your voice was probably too shrill, and your rant was broken up by sobs and tears were streaming down your face. 

Michael had pulled you close to him and listened intently to every word you said, offering his empathy for you to take. And it felt so good, to let everything out. Everything that you didn’t like about yourself, every little insecurity you shared with him. You would probably regret it afterwards, but right now it seemed like the most natural thing to do. You didn’t know how he did it, but the world seemed somehow okay again.

“And now you probably think I’m a freak. Great. The one guy, I want to –” You pressed one hand over your mouth that to shut you up, the second one followed swift, not trusting yourself to stop rambling and revealing your biggest and best hidden secrets to the man who should never hear them. 

“Y/N, what are you saying?” Michael’s eyes were on yours but you didn’t dare to look at him. Instead you looked at your hands in your lap, clasped together, knuckles white. Michael was reaching for you, covering your hands in his own. It was the most perfect sensation: Michael’s warm hands holding yours and his soft gaze on your face. 

“Are you saying that you are – that you have a thing for me?” Michael’s speech was not coherent anymore, so your unintentional confession had affected him, too. The nod came before you could control yourself. “Yeah, but let’s just forget about that and not make this awkward, okay? I’m sorry for my little outburst.” You had to breathe and dared to glance at Michael, who looked incredibly confused. “Thank you for listening, honestly. But I got to go now.” You almost ripped your hands from Michael’s grip and stood up with the intention to put as much space between Michael and you as fast as possible.

“I’m broken, I’m a mess, Michael. Just forget about it.” Your tone was harsher than necessary and you were already halfway through the door, but somehow Michael’s voice held you back once again. His voice was so full of emotion, you had never heard before. He almost sounded – crushed? 

“Please, Y/N. I’ve got something to say, too. Will you listen to me?” Michael had come up behind you

“I love you, Y/N. I love you for you, don’t you _dare_ think otherwise.” Michael’s voice got louder, his breath came heavily. Michael held your gaze and you were tempted to look away, his eyes burning into yours was just a little too intense. But at the same time you didn’t want him to ever let you go and your heart beating fast in your chest at his love confession, gave you the feeling like you were floating a feet above the floor and Michael’s hands on your shoulders the only thing to ground you.  "But, I –" You started but Michael interrupted you, like he knew what you were going to say. 

“You may think you’re scarred or broken, but to me, you’re perfect, Y/N.” Michael blinked slowly and you instantly missed his gaze on you. “I love you.” You gulped, this had to be too good to be true. “And nothing could ever stop me from loving you.”

The tension drained from your body and you were left energy-less. In fear of your knees giving out from under you, you surged forward and crashed your lips to Michael’s, an unknown kind of happiness surging through your veins. 

Michael responded almost immediately, bringing his hand to your cheek and angling your face to his. The kiss softened and deepened all at the same time, or was it in that order? You didn’t know. The only thing on your mind were Michael’s lips on yours, his arms around your back and that feeling of love and affection spreading throughout your whole body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
